gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS
is a 2015 anime television series created by Sunrise. It airs every Sunday at 17:30 in Japan. Gundam.Info provide simulcasts the anime for Southeast Asia and DAISUKI simulcasts the anime for the rest of the world. Crunchyroll and Hulu also air the anime with a 1 week delay. Synopsis There was once a great conflict known as the "Calamity War." Roughly 300 years have passed since the end of this war. The Earth Sphere had lost its previous governing structure, and a new world was created under new systems of government. While a temporary peace had arrived, the seeds of a new conflict were being sown in the Mars Sphere, far away from Earth. Our hero, a boy named Mikazuki Augus, belongs to a private security company called Chryse Guard Security (CGS). The company accepts a mission to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein, a girl who seeks to liberate the Martian city of Chryse from the rule of one of Earth's major powers. However, the military organization Gjallarhorn attacks CGS in order to nip this rebellion in the bud. CGS begins an evacuation, using Mikazuki and the other children as decoys. Orga Itsuka, the leader of the boys, decides to take this opportunity to rise up in revolt and launch a coup d'état against the adults who have been oppressing them. He gives Mikazuki the task of repulsing Gjallarhorn, and Mikazuki enters battle using the Gundam Barbatos, a mobile suit from the Calamity War era which has been serving as CGS's power source.DAISUKI Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS episodes Theme Songs Opening Theme "Raise your flag" by MAN WITH A MISSION (eps 2-) Ending Theme #1: "Raise your flag" by MAN WITH A MISSION (ep 1) #2: "Orphans no Namida (オルフェンズの涙)" by MISIA (eps 2-) Characters Tekkadan *Mikazuki Augus *Orga Itsuka *Biscuit Griffon *Eugene Seven Stark *Akihiro Altland *Norba Shino *Takaki Uno *Yamagi Gilmerton *Ride Mass *Chad Chadan *Dante Mogro *Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Todo Mirconen (Defected to Gjallarhorn) *Dexter Culastor *Atra Mixta Chryse *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Fumitan Admoss *Norman Bernstein *Tomomi Bernstein *Haba *Sakura Pretzel *Cookie Griffon *Cracker Griffon Chryse Guard Security (CGS) * Maruba Arkay * Sasai Yankus * Haeda Gunnel * Todo Mirconen * Dexter Culastor (Defected) Gjallarhorn *McGillis Fareed *Gaelio Bauduin *Ein Dalton *Crank Zent *Coral Conrad Teiwaz *McMurdo Barriston *Naze Turbine *Amida Arca *Lafter Frankland *Azee Gurumin Others *Nobliss Gordon *Orcus Mechanics Chryse Guard Security/Tekkadan Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos *EB-06/tc Graze Custom *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker *TK-53/s CGS Mobile Worker Space Type Vehicles and Support Units *NOA-0093 Isaribi Gjallarhorn Mobile Weapons *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze *EB-06s Graze Commander Type Teiwaz Mobile Weapons *STH-05 Hyakuren *STH-14s Hyakuri Vehicles and Support Units *Hammerhead Brewers Mobile Weapons *UGY-R41 Man Rodi "Unknown" Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Production Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv01).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv02).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv03).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv04).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv05).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv06).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv07).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv08).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv09).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv10).png The series was first announced many weeks prior to July 15, only known by the abbreviation . The website depicted a shadowy image of the main mobile suit, a countdown and a link to the Twitter account. As the countdown approached zero, shadows were removed. On July 15, Sunrise, Bandai-Namco and SOTSU held an event that could be streamed from the website, there was also an option to hear a translator for English and French speakers. At the event, important details about the series were revealed including the full name, setting, characters, mechanical designs and staff. Directing the series is Tatsuyuki Nagai. The writer is Mari Okada, who wrote the mecha anime M3 the dark metal. Mechanical designs are by Naohiro Washio, Kanetake Ebikawa, Ippei Gyōbu, Kenji Teraoka and Tamotsu Shinohara. The character designs are done by Yu Ito and Chiba Michinori. Release It will air on Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS) and Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS). On 30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the anime would be starting from October 4, 2015 at 03:30 PST (GMT-7) on Daisuki.net, Hulu, and Gundam info as well as starting from October 11, 2015 at 01:30 PST on Crunchyroll and FUNimation.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT) Later at 12:15 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the premiere screening of episode 1 would be held across Asia. In Hong Kong, it will premier at the Golden Harvest Cinema "The Sky" in Olympian City at 18:30 GMT+8 on 2 October, in Taiwan, it will premier at GBT Taipei at 16:00 GMT+8 and GBT Gaoxiong at 17:00 GMT+8 on 4 October. In Thailand, it will premier at the SF Terminal 21 Cinema on 2 October, 19:00 GMT+8. In Korea it will premier at the Daehan theater on 3 October at 14:00 GMT+9.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 11:15 GMT)] Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Poster.png Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Webpage Pictures.jpg Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans character.png Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans MS.png Video See Also Gunpla *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ARMS *1/100 Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Model Series Toys *NXEDGE Style Trivia *The anime will be the first Gundam television series since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 to receive an official North American release and English dub. Although Mobile Suit Gundam AGE recieved an English dub from Medi-Lan Limited, it only aired in Southeast Asia. References External Links *Official Website Category:Series Category:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS